That's What Friends Are For
by DDR
Summary: set in the parallel universe after episode 3x13. Liv/AltLee Liv tells Lincoln that she is pregnant.


**That's What Friends Are For**  
Written by: DDR

**A/N:** I am super excited to have computer access again! It has been WAY too long! With that being said, I have a ton of Fan Fiction to post. My writing style has matured very much since my last posting all those years ago. This is my first story posted for Fringe, but definitely not the first one I've written. I hope you will enjoy it :) feedback is definitely appreciated!

**SUMMARY:** Liv tells Lincoln that she is pregnant.

**HISTORIAN'S NOTE:** Season 3; The red universe; after Liv finds out she is pregnant and Frank leaves her.

**PAIRING:** Liv/AltLee

He wanted to go check on her while she was in the hospital, but after hearing that Frank had been to see her and that they had broken up, Lincoln figured that Liv needed some time alone to process everything that was happening. He felt a twinge of guilt over the slight elatement that he had felt upon hearing that the relationship had ended. He couldn't deny the fact that he didn't like the idea of Liv marrying Frank. Mostly, because of selfish reasons, but also because he didn't feel that Frank deserved Liv. Lincoln had put up a front to hide his disapproval from her. After all she was his partner and best friend, he should have been happy for her, right?

He had waited until after she had been released from the hospital and had gone home before he went to see her. He had really intended to wait to visit her until the next day, but he couldn't sleep and he had taken a stroll in the middle of the night, ending up standing outside her apartment door at 2:30 in the morning.

_This is crazy…_

He thought also realizing that this might be a bad idea, but he wanted to see her. Lincoln really just wanted to make everything okay for her. Of course he couldn't take her hurt away or change her circumstances, but he concluded that he could at least be there for her.

So, he knocked on her door. He had to knock a second time. Lincoln pushed back frantic nerves as he waited for what felt like an eternity to pass. He was debating on knocking a third time or leaving instead when he heard the chain slide and the deadbolt click. He swallowed hard trying to collect his thoughts.

She looked like hell when the door sung open, obviously not expecting company.

"Hey Liv…" He started, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets nervously.

"Lincoln…" She said surprised. She offered him a weak smile, but emotional hurt and exhaust flooded her eyes.  
"What brings you here at almost 3am?" she asked stepping to the side to let him into her apartment.

Glancing around, Lincoln noticed that Frank had made quick work of moving out.

"I just wanted to check on you." he said

She wrinkled her nose "At 3 in the morning?" she attempted to tease him, but it fell flat.

"Yep." Lincoln replied

Liv nodded.

Their eyes found each other and an unspoken moment of truth passed between them. So many things being exchanged but not verbally expressed, both fearing that the moment things were spoken out loud that it would be real and overwhelming and destructive. Liv crossed her arms protectively around herself, feeling too vulnerable in that moment.

"Yeah, I wasn't sleeping anyways." She admitted.

Lincoln's gaze lingered on her longer than necessary. He didn't want to offend her by jumping in her personal business, but at the same time he wanted her to know that he cared.

"So… You and Frank…" he started

She averted her eyes to the floor and walked over to her couch to sit down.

"Um, yeah. He- we called it off"

"Sorry to hear that Liv, especially after the whole proposal thing…" He offered awkwardly moving to sit beside her on the couch.

Liv was sitting with her hands folded, arms resting on her thighs so that she was hunched over on the couch. She glanced at him for a second and them looked away again.

"Yeah, it sucks ya know…" She said with a bitter laugh "especially now, with the other thing going on…" she paused for a second before continuing.  
"I'm sure you heard…" she forced herself to look at her partner even though embarrassment washed over her features.

He had hear. He had been disappointed at the news. He kept silent and let her be the one to finish the statement

"I'm pregnant."

Lincoln nodded at her, unsure what was appropriate for him to say in that moment.

"Liv I…" He trailed off.

What could he say?  
_I'm sorry…?_  
_I wish you weren't…?_  
_I don't like this situation…?_  
_Congrats…?_  
_I wish it were mine…?_

The whole situation seemed impossible. Liv could tell that Lincoln wasn't thrilled with the concept of her having a baby.

"It's not Frank's. That's why he- he left." She told him

"The who did you…?" Lincoln asked, confusion evident in his voice. He had thought he knew her.

She had practiced her cover story for a few hours now, and it was time to try it out. Her mission to the other universe was still classified, even to Lincoln and Charlie, so nobody could know that the child forming deep within her partly belonged to Peter Bishop.

"I met a man in a bar, while Frank was away in Texas with the CDC. It was a stupid mistake, but I did it anyway. Frank was always gone so much and I- I just… I made the wrong choice."

She heard the lie come out and didn't believe it herself, but it would have to do. She herself wondered if she really felt like this whole things was a stupid mistake, a wrong choice. She really didn't know how she felt, she couldn't decide.

"Okay Liv." Lincoln acknowledged her and then added "but that doesn't sound like you."

Liv sat back on the couch

"I know, believe me. But it was a momentary lapse in judgment." she paused. " We both know there's a reason why I don't drink." she managed for it to come off as a joke and Lincoln gave her a tight smile.

Both of them recalling past events that were never really discussed. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Lincoln was the one to break the silence,

"So, Olivia Dunham is going to be a mom." He said, his voice laced with wonder and disbelief.

She pursed her lips

"I guess so…" She said quietly.

Lincoln exhaled a deep breath.

"I never really saw that one happening." He confessed.

"Me either." Live agreed, shaking her head a bit.

Lincoln hesitated, but then said,

"You'll be a good mom, Liv."

"Thanks." She whispered having a hard time looking him in the eyes.

He could tell that she was fighting back tears. He didn't know if it was fear, doubt, happiness, hurt or pregnancy hormones, but he was definitely not use to her being so emotional. It was unnerving and nice at the same time. Almost intimate.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked her simply.

Liv shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." she replied honestly.

"Listen Liv…" Lincoln said taking her hand with his. "If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know. I will be here for you." He said looking directly into his eyes.

She could see his sincerity as well as everything those words silently promised.

"Okay, I will." She assured him.

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and stood up.

"I'd better get going, it's late." He was going to add _"besides you need your rest now"_ but he decided it sounded to cliché. He kissed her forehead lightly and quickly and started to the door,

"Lincoln…" She called out to him just as he reached for the door knob.

He turned back to her

"Will you stay with me tonight? Just a little longer? I know it's late, but, I could use the company…" she said forcing a smile

Lincoln smiled back.

"Yeah, I can stay a while longer." He happily told her.

"Thanks Lincoln." she told him gratefully.

"Sure Liv. That's what friends are for."

**-END-**


End file.
